scholastic_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Natesh
This character belongs to Samurai and is part of their book, Path of Legends. Natesh and the Path of Legends universe are © 2020 Samurai, all rights reserved. WIP Appearance Natesh has a light brown skin tone, green eyes, and is known for his perfectly curly hair, which is described by many as very beautiful. He usually wears the typical black and silver armor of the Ancient Kingdom, though when he isn't giving orders, fighting, or accompanying Grey to an event as a bodyguard, he can be seen wearing casual clothing. This tends to be jeans and a sweatshirt because yay formality. As far as colors go, he usually wears black, grey, or white. Natesh, like most Angels, has wings that are white in light and black in shadow. His wingspan is roughly 25 feet, about the same as Grey's. He's almost 7 feet tall with a wiry build - not a bodybuilder, but not a twig either. Because of his elbow and wrist problems, he wears compression sleeves for them, though sometimes they don't bother him and he's fine, thus not needing the sleeves. He wears dark sunglasses a lot - even inside - because he likes sunglasses. Personality Natesh is very sweet and supportive, caring deeply about those to whom he is close. Specifically, that means Grey and Silver, his adoptive son and friend, respectively. He's protective and loyal, never abandoning anyone he cares about, and he takes his job as Silver Captain very seriously. He protects Grey 24/7 and helps with anything he's asked to help with (and even things he's not asked to help with if he sees someone struggling). Abilities Sword Stuff Natesh isn't Empowered, but he's very skilled in combat. After all, he's the Silver Captain for a reason. He is one of the best swordsmen on Samurath, though he did lose a duel once. Only once. Every other duel he's fought, he has emerged the victor. Cooking Natesh is a decent cook, and by that, I mean he can make instant coffee and a glass of ice water. That's about it. Occupation As aforementioned, Natesh is the Silver Captain, which means he's second in command of the Ancient Kingdom as well as the head of the Shogun's personal guard. Natesh doesn't trust anyone else to protect Grey, so even though he has guards he's in charge of, he's always the one who accompanies Grey wherever he goes. Voice and Manner of Speaking He tends to speak somewhat informally because he's friendly to everyone, and his voice backs up that statement. It's soft and gentle but holds confidence, and he can be loud and assertive when he needs to be. Relationships Grey Pendragon Grey is Natesh's best friend and adoptive son. Natesh is crazy protective of him - most of his scars are from defending Grey, and he isn't afraid to get more. He is devoted to Grey and loves him more than anything. As for how they met, Grey didn't have the best relationship with his father when he was alive, and so Natesh took over. We'll leave it at that. Inari Spring Inari is the Red Captain, which means she's in charge of the guards who ensure the safety of the daimyo in the Circle. Natesh tries to be nice to her (though he also likes to make her mad by continuously calling her "Inari" instead of "Captain Spring"), but they don't get along very well at all. Inari is hostile and irritable, seeing everything as a threat to her authority or a personal insult, both of which she is very quick to avenge. She is strict and does her job well, but she resents Natesh and to some extent Grey, though she has no choice but to listen to them. Silverfrost North Natesh and Silver get along great, and Natesh considers her a friend. It was him and Grey who freed her from the tunnels under the ice chambers she was forced to power, so she has some loyalty to them because of that. They've accepted her as one of them, and she's always invited to hang out with them. She's especially close to Natesh because he was the first to understand her. When she first got out of the ice chambers, she was savage and wild, having been isolated and confined for seven thousand years, and she didn't trust anyone. She was out for blood and fought Natesh, but he was able to calm her down and chase away the savagery. He gave her a home, and on top of that, she got his friendship. Natesh cares deeply for Silver, though there's nothing romantic about it, or so he insists. Biography Early Life Natesh was an orphan growing up, left on an ashigaru's doorstep as an infant. The ashigaru, a man named Hiroshi, had no interest in raising a child, so he left Natesh in an alleyway. He was not an unkind man, leaving Natesh with some blankets and food (if he could figure out how to eat it without help), but he left him all the same, hoping that someone else would find him. A gaggle of boys who followed an irritable ronin around came across Natesh, and they took him in. The ronin, named Ayize, was reluctant to have another obnoxious boy following him around, but he agreed to look after Natesh because he felt guilty leaving a helpless infant at the mercy of the city streets. They went to Ayize's house, where the boys lived as well, and though Ayize was a ronin, it was a fairly nice house. And so that was where Natesh grew up, surrounded by a brotherhood of mischievous bandits and a rogue samurai, loved and protected by them all. The boys had begged Ayize to train them in the way of the sword, and he finally gave in. He was frustrated with how none of them could do anything right - especially Natesh. But eventually they all began to understand it, except for Natesh, and Ayize was somewhat satisfied (except, of course, with Natesh). Everything went downhill after that - while the other boys were no masters, they became adept to some extent, while Natesh was left out because nothing made sense to him. It escalated into taunting and bullying, and he was driven out, left to fend for himself. He was ten. Becoming a Samurai Natesh wandered the streets for a while with barely enough money to buy bread and nothing but a dagger to defend himself with. He started stealing, and he went a surprising length of time without getting caught - one day he did get caught, though, and it was an Ancient who caught him. Lucky for Natesh, the Ancient was sympathetic, noticing his predicament, and took him in. Natesh needed help, and Okra had always wanted a child, so it was a win-win situation. As the adoptive child of a samurai, Natesh had to become a samurai too, so off to samurai school he went. And believe me, he had a wild time there. He wasn't the most obedient, but he did very well, particularly with sword classes, and Okra was very proud of him. Meeting Grey In short, Grey did not have a good father, and so Natesh took over. Trials We'll leave this out for now, but when a Defender is nominated for Shogun, Silver Captain, Red Captain, or military promotion of any kind, they must go through the Trials. Trials vary, but they may include a perilous obstacle course, a duel or battle, a gladiator fight or series of fights, or all of these things, depending on the rank for which the Defender was nominated. The Trials may be anything that tests mental, physical, and emotional strength, as the purpose is to prove that one is worthy of promotion. The Shogun Trials are the most difficult, with Silver Captain falling in second. Natesh, whom Grey chose as his Silver Captain when he took over after his father's death, made it through, proving his worth. But he did not do so without risking it all. Silver Captain He made it here, and he takes the job very seriously. Trivia * His given name means "destroyer". * His surname means "benevolent". Quotes “He wants it to be a surprise, but I suspect today will leave you happy and proud of yourself, as you should be.” (to Silver regarding her summons to the throne room) ''"Does it look okay?" ''(asked frequently, regarding his hair) Gallery Drawings Drawn by me unless otherwise noted. Other Stuff Reference Images Category:Content (Samurai) Category:Characters Category:Males